


In My Heart The Fire's Burning

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Internal Cumshots, Kiiiiiinda NTR like if you squint, Lingerie, Pre-Cum, Pre-cum Play, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: For reasons she doesn't quite understand, Satsuki gets frustrated when she sees Mako and Gamagori together. Commission for JViper.
Relationships: Gamagoori Ira/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	In My Heart The Fire's Burning

Mako placed a hand upon Gamagori's shoulder, and then she hopped up onto him while her hand extended outward. Satsuki gave a cautionary glance over towards Mako as she pointed into the distance, babbling as she tended to about whatever had caught her attention this time. Satsuki did her best to not pay too much attention, but she always got a little antsy whenever someone caught Gamagori's attention, and with how bombastic Mako tended to be about everything that she did, she'd done a little more than that. 

Mako leaned a little too far forward, and then she slipped from Gamagori's shoulder, falling forwards until he managed to reach his hands down and catch her. He held her by her hips and pulled her close, shaking his head with a sigh. "You have to be more careful," he muttered, in the rough and deep tone that he tended to carry most of his sentences in when he wasn't immeasurably angry or worked up, which was, to be fair, a large portion of the time.

The girl waved him off with a bright smile up at him, huddling back into his touch as she closed her eyes. "Why would I need to be careful when I have you here to save me? And you're so enthusiastic about it, too," she replied, letting herself fall limp in his arms while he held her, not placing her onto the ground despite the fact that she was safe now. There was something in his gaze, a protectiveness that he didn't often show, perhaps because very few of the other people that he associated himself with required such a high level of protection, or perhaps it was something else.

Satsuki found herself pondering exactly that as she watched the two of them, unable to stop herself from noticing the way that Mako's petite butt pushed back against Gamagori's crotch as if she was trying to seduce him, though it would have been questionable just how much of that seduction was intentional, and the both of them were so sexually oblivious that they probably could have been engaged in proper sex and still not realise that anything was out of the ordinary. Pulled out of whatever she had been focusing on before entirely, Satsuki reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, and then she tried her best not to look at them, though she kept glancing their way.

Why was it that she was so worried exactly? The answer came to her quickly enough, though it wasn't one that she was happy with. Gamagori sharing some sort of infatuation with Mako would mean that she wouldn't be able to hold the control over him that she currently did. Was it control...? It felt a little harsh to be thinking of it that way, and Satsuki pondered the affection that she felt for him as she stood there watching them, and then decided that before she could figure out exactly what her feelings were, she would have to ensure that Mako couldn't steal Gamagori away from her.

Her invitation came late one evening, prompting Gamagori to show up at her bedroom long after the other members of her household had settled in for the night. When he showed up at the door, he knocked on it and then stood at attention, wondering what it was that Satsuki could want so close to bedtime. Danger had been a common occurrence recently, perhaps she simply wanted someone to stand guard in her bedroom—a job that Gamagori would have been more than happy to do, should she ask him to do so.

Satsuki opened the door to a man who fell apart the moment that he saw her. She was wearing lingerie, a stark contrast to the uniforms that she tended to wear whenever he saw her, and though the scowl that she usually wore still sat on her face, one look at her body had been enough for him to cast his glance aside as a deep flush took over his face. "President," Gamagori spoke, clearing his throat. "I apologise if I've disturbed you. I believed that we were supposed to be meeting but it seems I was mistaken."

"You weren't mistaken," she replied, immediately. She reached over to grab his forearms, then tugged him into the room, closing the door behind him. A hand reached behind her to lock the door while she looked up at him, the brutish man still unable to look her way despite the fact that he had been pulled into her room. "You can look at me, Gamagori," Satsuki said, then she left that in the air for a moment before adding: "I'd like you to look at me, Gamagori."

It was those words that managed to make him turn his head, once the act of doing so felt more like an obligation than a choice, but once he did he was glad that he had because even if he wasn't sure that he should be looking at her in dress such as that, she did look strikingly beautiful. The lingerie that she had chosen hugged her toned body perfectly, leaving just enough to the imagination while confirming all the things that he had previously suspected about her perfect form. His gaze lingered a while, and then he cleared his throat again. "I've looked at you, President. Now what?" He was looking away again. 

Satsuki raised an eyebrow, and then she reached forward to grab a hold of his hand by the forearm, tugged him forward and placed that hand against her chest, where she prompted him to give her a gentle grope. The frustration might have been obvious in her face if not for the fact that she always looked a little frustrated, though she did soften some when Gamagori began squeezing at her chest the way that she wanted to, his fingers running against the velvety-soft fabric of the lingerie and teasing at the nipple that sat on the other side of the fabric. Satsuki kept her hand on him, silently urging him to keep touching her, and Gamagori was more than happy to.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen," Satsuki muttered. "I'm going to take off your clothes, and then I'm going to have some fun with you." Gamagori obviously wasn't sure what to say, perhaps because either he wasn't sure what she meant or because he couldn't believe the words he was hearing, but Satsuki made her position very clear a moment later by reaching down to give his crotch a soft grope. She wasn't really aiming anywhere at first, but after Gamagori stood to attention even more than he had before, she explored his crotch with his fingers, tracing the outside of his member once she could make out exactly where it was, which didn't take long, though she was only a little surprised to find that his member reached at least halfway towards his thigh.

Needing to see it in the flesh, Satsuki moved down onto her knees in front of Gamagori. She reached her hands up to undo his belt, then paused for a moment after doing so to lean forward and press her nose up against his crotch. She could make out very little of his scent, but as she began to pull his pants down while her nose remained pressed against his crotch, that soon changed. Her nose ran over the ridge of his pants as she pulled them down and then it was pressed against his bare cock, a masculine scent wafting up into her senses immediately. Right then, at that moment, she daren't look up at his face, because whereas the rest of what she had done so far could have been waived off by some excuse of wanting to examine her finest warrior, there was no getting around just how turned on she was by the scent of his cock.

A hand moved up to wrap around the base of it once his pants were on the floor, and then she looked the length over. Its size was impressive even for a man of his size, fitting at the very least, and the member was thick to boot, with veins running along its sides to prove just how turned on he was, and Satsuki could relate, practically dripping through her underwear as she looked the member over.

She needed to taste it. She couldn't wait any longer. With the hand around the base keeping the member steady, she leaned forward to capture the head with her lips. It was hard to do, primarily because of how large and round the head was, but she did manage to slip it inside without too much trouble. She was dedicated, too, and only a moment later she started slipping her mouth further onto his cock, her tongue running against the underside of the head, briefly tasting his precum as it did, and then slipping further down as her mouth did the same.

Her lips began to ache as they tried to stretch around the thick member, and the further down Satsuki went, the more trouble she was having, but she allowed herself to open her eyes properly and look up at Gamagori as she continued taking his cock into her mouth, with the deep red flush on his cheeks both starkly mirroring her own and helping her to keep going deeper. Her arms moved around his waist, and with hands-on his behind she forced herself even deeper. She was going to take him all the way no matter what, even if her body didn't want her to.

The tip of his cock pressed up against the entrance to her throat, and although she had no experience taking a cock so deep, she was determined not to gag. That determination was pushed when his cock's tip actually entered her throat and a shot of what she could only assume was precum fired against the back of her throat, causing her to feel the urge to choke, but she managed to fight it away as her lips kept going, and she eventually managed to settle her lips at the very base of his cock, looking up at him with eyes filled with tears as she did.

It was at that very moment that Gamagori let out a hard grunt, and with an involuntary thrust forward of his hips, he buried himself as far into her throat as he would go, then blew his load straight down her throat. Long rope after long rope of heavy, thick cum shot right into her stomach, with Satsuki's face washing over in surprise as she realised what was happening, but she stayed right down there at the base the entire time, not wanting to move and potentially risk having him slip out of her mouth in the process. The arms she held around his waist were pressed tightly there, aiding her in her attempts to make sure that she didn't pull back until he had nothing left to give, and then in a long, arduous motion, Satsuki pulled all the way off his cock, with saliva and precum and whatever else had been rolling around inside her mouth while he had been buried in her throat running down her chin and onto her chest.

"Sats— President, I'm so sorry," Gamagori muttered, but Satsuki gave a sudden squeeze to the base of his cock.

"There's no need to be. I'm glad that I could bring you to orgasm so quickly with my throat, and my belly feels comfortingly full," she told him, though she didn't smile as she looked his member over again, returning one of her hands to its place around the member's base. "Can you get hard for me again...?" she asked. With his member being as hard as it had been, perhaps he had no stamina, and perhaps he wouldn't be able to get hard again.

Gamagori looked down at his own member, as confused as she was deep in thought and unable to give a verbal response he merely shrugged, to which Satsuki used the hand around the base of his shaft to lift his member up a little. Another hand moved over to part his thighs, and with them parted his heavy balls fell down. Looking them over, Satsuki understood how he had been able to produce so much cum, and they looked as if there was still a torrent of the stuff stirring around within them. Satsuki grinned openly as she slipped forward to take the balls in her hand, then leaned forward to press a kiss against them.

It became clear quite quickly that she wasn't going to be able to hold the balls with one hand, so she moved her other hand down from his shaft to hold one of his balls instead. She began weighing the two, with his member, semi-hard and now no longer being held, laying against her hair. As Gamagori looked down at Satsuki and his shaft, he couldn't help but feel as if things were about to get messy, but he didn't want to risk pissing his President off by reaching down to adjust his shaft—on some level, he had to believe that if his cock was laid there, then it was because she wanted it to be laying there.

Lifting the two balls up, Satsuki pressed her face in-between them, her nose sniffing at the masculine scent while she enjoyed the feeling of his warm testes against her face. It was such a lewd thing to do that if she weren't completely sure that Gamagori would trust her decision and allow her to without protest or teasing, then she might not have done it in the first place. Her lips parted and she allowed herself to taste the soft flesh. She sucked part of it into her mouth and ran her tongue around it before letting it slip, while Gamagori let out a grunt above her. Satsuki didn't seem to notice, and she lifted one of his balls up to run her tongue around it, giving different parts of it soft suckles before trying to take the entire testicle into her mouth at once, something that she just about managed without feeling as if she might nick him with her teeth.

Another grunt came from him a moment later, and precum oozed out of his member into her hair, which Satsuki didn't notice at first. She continued to not notice as she rose up from his balls and gave a kiss to the tip of his fully hardened cock. She wanted to give him another blowjob but wanted him to last longer this time. Gamagori watched her closely as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth again, though she didn't rush once she had the tip inside. Her tongue ran around it and she gave a soft suckle, and then her tongue swayed back and forth over the head, lapping up whatever precum he had to offer each time that it did.

While one of her hands moved up to wrap around the base of his shaft again, the other one stayed down at his balls, gently squeezing at one before moving over to the other one. As she suckled on the head of his cock, she could feel his balls stirring; his next load would be as big as the last, if not bigger, she could tell. Slowly, she began to make her way down the length of his cock again, treading ground that she had already walked over once, but taking her time. She wasn't eager to get down to the base this time and allowed herself to savour the shaft while she settled around three inches down, her tongue running against the underside the entire time, and then she began to pull back up again.

When she reached the tip, her tongue ran across the head again to clean up precum from it once more, and then she made her way back down his cock again. Her hand moved briefly up from his balls to his hand, and then she guided him to place one of his hands against the back of her head before moving her hand back down to his balls again. The other hand sat firmly at the base of his shaft, its thumb occasionally running against the underside of his cock, but she soon decided that it would be better off down at his balls again.

Keeping his cock from slipping out of her mouth whenever she pulled back to the head proved somewhat of a challenge, with the tip slipping out a couple of times, leaving her lips dripping precum before she leaned down to catch it with an eager maw. Once she had it back inside, she returned to bobbing her head on the member for a while, pushing her soft lips against the member while her tongue continued its assault on the underside (and on the head whenever she pulled back far enough).

At one point, she pulled all the way back to the head of the member and then pushed her tongue up against the tip again, then pulled her lips away from the shaft a little, holding his member up with only her tongue, which swished lightly against the bottom side of the head while she looked at Gamagori with a gentle smirk on her face, and that seemed to be enough to push the poor man beyond the point of no return. He let out a heavy grunt and then thrust his hips forwards, almost burying himself in her mouth, but Satsuki reached a hand over to push him back a little, keeping the head of his cock pressed against her tongue while he blew his load; after missing out on his cum last time, she wanted to make sure that she was able to taste it this time.

The first rope almost filled her mouth halfway, and she had to swallow it down without getting the chance to savour it properly, but she knew that there would be more. The next one was just as large, but she waited for it to be joined by a third, smaller one before she swallowed it down, and then from there she let whatever else he had to offer simply sit in her mouth, feeling the level rise more and more with each pump of hot cum that Gamagori dumped into her mouth. Eventually, she pulled back, and she opened her mouth before presenting him with the sight of his half-swallowed load, the amount of cum in her mouth enough to leave her tongue submerged almost entirely.

She then closed her mouth and swallowed the load down, letting out a gasp as it settled in her stomach with the rest of what he'd given her that evening. Her hands moved to his thighs, and for a moment she collected herself, simply enjoying the feeling of his cum in her stomach and the scent of his masculinity in her senses.

Once she had managed to pull herself back together, Satsuki rose to her feet. She glanced at Gamagori, who seemed to be still recovering from the blowjob that she had just given him, and then she turned around, facing away from him. She could sense his confusion even without seeing him, but she soon put an end to that confusion by reaching up to unclasp her bra from behind. Gamagori watched with intent as she pulled the bra forward and off, letting her tits spill out, and then reached down to do the same with the thigh highs that she had chosen to wear after unclasping them from the garter that they had been attached to. She had to sit down on the edge of her bed to pull them all the way off, with Gamagori's eyes sat firmly on her elegant legs as they were exposed to him, and then she moved to her feet again. Next came the garter belt itself, unwrapped after being unclasped too, and that was dropped onto the floor with everything else, then she reached down to slip a finger into the waist of her panties, turning to face Gamagori.

Sure as she was in herself, Satsuki didn't need Gamagori's approval to know that she looked absolutely stunning, but it was nice to see him fail to look away from her large-sized tits as she turned towards him. She couldn't stop herself from smiling some, and then she reached a hand up to signal for him to move closer before laying him down on the bed, his cock standing upright from his crotch. She waited until she was on the bed with him before she began to tug at her panties, slipping them all the way down her toned legs before tossing them aside, at which point she moved atop him, before pausing.

No, she didn't want to move things so far forward just yet. She turned away from him, and there was a visible disappointment on his face that disappeared the moment that she slapped her butt down upon his lap, then reached a hand back to run along the length of his cock. Satsuki looked back at him over her shoulder, and his focus was on her ass, as she had been expecting. She slipped back, keeping her hand pressed firmly against his shaft, and slid his cock between the cheeks of her ass, at which point she began to slowly rise and fall, using only the precum that leaked from the head of his cock as lube for the lewd act.

Gamagori managed to keep his cool at first, but it didn't take long for it to become clear that her ass was a weakness of his. As he throbbed between her cheeks, Satsuki couldn't help but wonder whether he was stealing glances at her behind whenever she wasn't looking, though she quickly realised that he wasn't the type to do such a thing, and if he had been harbouring a deep desire for her ass this entire time as it seemed he had, then it had been a deep shame of his. With each stroke she gave his cock, her hand pressed against it while the cheeks of her ass enveloped the rest entirely, she tried to show him that such an attraction was okay and that she wasn't going to be disappointed in him for being sexually attracted to her. In fact, she was counting on it: the more attracted he was to her, the less he had to spare for Mako.

Satsuki was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt his cock throbbing madly between the cheeks of her ass. Long ropes of cum fired up along her back, in a load that wasn't quite as big as the ones that came before it, but still impressive in its own right. She looked back over her shoulder again but failed to get a good view of what he had done to her, but she soon realised that it didn't matter, she could feel the warmth of his seed on her back, running down her and into the crack of her ass as she pulled forward and slipped his cock out from it. It didn't even bother her that he had made such a mess.

As she looked back at him, Satsuki began to wonder just how much precum he would be able to produce. There had been enough to lubricate the assjob just then, with Satsuki left feeling sticky even before the man had been brought to orgasm and made a mess of her back, so it stood to reason that he could produce a lot. She turned around, then sat against his knees. Gamagori's expression looked apologetic but for once Satsuki didn't look pissed off, she looked intrigued. She wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke him slowly, keeping her gaze firm on his cock while she did.

It didn't take him long to grow hard again, and that was when Satsuki's fun began. She wrapped her hand firmly around the base, then began to stroke upwards, her thumb pressing against the underside of his cock the whole way up. Watching precum form at the head of his cock, she couldn't resist leaning down for a taste, though she only let her tongue linger at the head for the amount of time that it took her to clean him up. As she pulled back again, his cock gave a firm pulse, with precum firing straight from the tip of his cock up into the air before landing back down again on her hand, and another dribble ran over her fingers a moment after as if a lesser man had been brought to orgasm, but she'd seen enough of what he had to offer to know for sure that this was no orgasm of Gamagori's.

Slowly, her hand made its way all the way down to the base again, and then she stroked up in much the same way that she had last time, watching the head of his cock as precum flowed out little by little, eventually pausing only when her hand reached the very tip. His cock was messy, her hands were messy, hell, at this point her bed was probably messy, though she couldn't tear her eyes from the sight of his precum-leaking cock for long enough to check and be sure. Once again, Satsuki leaned down to press a kiss against the head of his cock, then pulled away again just after, with Gamagori letting out a grunt followed by a low whimper, after which he stuttered out an apology for making such a ridiculous noise, though Satsuki had no verbal response for him, she just continued to slowly stroke his cock while watching him.

A part of her did feel bad for putting him through what must have felt like torture, but at the same time, she simply couldn't help herself. Each drop of precum that left his cock felt like another victory for her, in a way, and she couldn't get enough of the taste, either, always eager to lean down and lap a little more of it up before Gamagori thrust up against her lips in a desperate attempt to pull more pleasure from the experience.

Satsuki didn't mind, of course. She understood, and she responded in kind by leaning down to press a final kiss against the tip of his cock, and then she was about to pull back when Gamagori gave another one of his low, weak thrusts against her hand, something that told her that he was holding back; if he wanted to, he could have grabbed a hold of the back of her head and forced himself into her mouth and throat, but he hadn't, and likely, he wouldn't, but he wanted to. She glanced at him, and then at his cock, and then felt a sudden emptiness in her throat. If she wouldn't do it for himself, then she would have to do it for him.

Moving her lips to the tip of his cock, she moved her hands down to wrap around his legs. She was going to take him to the base again, she promised herself; the scent of his cock flooded her senses once more, and she recalled what it had been like to have his entire cock inside her at once, and her nose pressed up against the base. Suddenly, Satsuki threw herself down onto his cock, taking him right up to the entrance of her throat in one quick motion, and then after adjusting herself a little so that she could be sure that she wouldn't hurt herself with the angle, she pushed down the rest of the way, letting out only a light 'glk' sound as she forced him into her throat.

At the base, she held for a moment, tears in her eyes once more as she looked up at him. She could see that he felt a little bad seeing her in that state, but she was about to make him feel really really good, she promised herself. Her arms remained wrapped around his thighs, and then she began to roughly bob her head up and down once more, pulling him all the way out of her tight throat before pushing back down again, with that rough 'glk' noise leaving her throat each and every time that she did. There was a look of concern on Gamagori's face, but Satsuki looked so determined to pleasure him that he didn't dare try to stop her.

Each time Satsuki hit the base, she felt her nose press up against his crotch, and she allowed herself just a moment of rest there every now and again, though it was only rest in the sense that she was allowing her mind to refresh with another helping of his scent because it certainly wasn't good for her oxygen supply. What little she managed to get whenever she pulled up from him only to throw herself back down again kept her going, but her stamina wouldn't last forever, and her throat was beginning to ache and the throbbing of his cock in her throat began to make her wonder whether he was going to get stuck in there. Besides, shouldn't he have cum quickly after that handjob?

She looked up at him, and with her gaze, she willed him to cum. Gamagori let out another grunt and then threw his head back, and then he did exactly that. His hand came to rest against the back of her head, and in a moment of his self-control slipping he kept her pressed against the base of his cock, which was just as well because she likely would have done the same herself. She felt him throb and twitch inside her throat, and then his orgasm came, blowing more shots of hot cum into her stomach to join the others, the warmth of it something that she could only feel for but a second before the cum slipped down her throat without her even needing to swallow.

It was right around the time that his cock began to soften inside her throat that Satsuki could feel herself slipping from consciousness, but his hand was still holding her there. Oddly, it felt satisfying to lose consciousness in such a way, as if she had done so after a particularly gruelling training session, only with a lot more cum in her belly. She felt his hand slip from the back of her head, and then she suddenly whipped herself up and off his cock, taking the most desperate breath that she had in her entire life. Streams of tears had run down her cheeks, and what make-up she had been wearing was a mess, and precum dripped from her lips, but she had never felt more alive.

When she opened her eyes, Gamagori looked disappointed in himself. "President, I— I know that you've been telling me not to apologise, but I feel I need to. I shouldn't have held you down there so long, it was dangerous."

"Don't be stupid," Satsuki managed, not totally sure that she would be able to form words until they had already left her mouth. "You've pleased me more tonight than you have ever before, and that's no small feat. I might look rough, but I've been enjoying myself. You have too, right?" she asked, though she didn't really need to. Gamagori gave a firm nod, and then he settled into himself once more, his flaccid cock laid between her tits. Satsuki looked from him down to her chest, and then, as she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, she got an idea.

Gamagori had been infatuated with her tits when he had first seen them, and given what she had been able to do with her ass earlier on, perhaps she could do much the same thing with her tits. She moved up a little to lay against his legs, and then she laid her breasts against his crotch, sliding his cock between them. They were soft and large enough that his cock was practically encapsulated by them, though the tip still pointed out from between her cleavage, pointing up towards her face, which suited her fine.

Her arms moved around her chest to keep her tits in place as she began to move on him, gauging both from the look of pleasure on his face and the fact that his cock was throbbing between her breasts that he was enjoying himself. It didn't take him long to get fully hard again where he had been semi-hard before, and the head of his cock pointed even further up from between her tits. She began to feel silly for wondering whether he had the stamina to do what she wanted earlier on: clearly, he had even more stamina than she did, though she was going to push herself as far as she could in the name of pleasure.

Each time she rose up, his cock disappeared between her tits again, and then when she sank down it popped back up from between them. She wondered what it must look like to him; another twitch of his cock, one powerful enough to force a shot of precum against her cheek, told her that it was pleasurable. His cock continued leaking precum as it slid between her breasts, lubricating the titfuck even further, though Satsuki made sure to lick what she could up from the head of his cock, and then eventually managed to position her mouth in such a way that the head of his cock would automatically slip up and between her lips each time that the member pushed up from between her tits.

The blowjob that she was giving him while also allowing him to fuck her tits became even more of an active one once she found a rhythm that she enjoyed, eventually shifting from sliding her tits up and down on his cock to keeping the head of his cock in her mouth, a constant soft suckle being applied to it, while she alternated strokes with her breasts, one going up while the other came down, and vice versa. The increased pace of his cock's twitching told her that it wasn't going to be long until he came, and as much as she had been enjoying the taste of his pre-cum, she wanted to give him a show this time.

She pulled back and aimed his cock's tip up at her face, then picked up the pace of her stroking as much as she could; trapped between her soft tits, it didn't take Gamagori very long to reach orgasm. He gave a hard grunt, then thrust up between them, and for the first time, he moaned Satsuki's name (or rather, her title) as he reached his orgasm. In a few moments, her face was utterly covered in his cum. It felt hot and heavy on her face, enough to prompt a soft gasp from her as she reached up to run her fingers through some of it and slip it into her mouth. She pawed cum from her eyes and then slipped the fingers she had used to clean them into her mouth, before looking at Gamagori with a teasing smile as she swallowed down his cum.

"I'll bet you weren't expecting that," she told him. He shook his head. "Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I have more plans for you." Satsuki then pulled back, and she took a moment to continue cleaning her face before she moved on. By the time she got around to standing up from the bed, her face had been cleaned entirely of the thick load that had been sat on it only a few moments earlier.

Guiding him towards the edge of the bed, she soon took a seat on his lap. He wasn't fully erect at first, but she leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips which, along with a slow stroking of his cock that she began to give him, brought him back to full mast before too long. She then moved up, lifted her hips and settled above him, pressing the lips of her sopping wet pussy against the head of his cock. She had been planning this from the start and had avoided so much as slipping a finger against her pussy to make sure that her first orgasm would be had with his cock inside her.

Lowering her hips, she began to grind her pussy against the head of his cock, and she gave him another kiss on the lips (which he eagerly returned) before suddenly pulling back from the kiss, a sharp moan leaving her. Her pussy throbbed, and something within her collapsed. Suddenly, she came, squirting proof of her pleasure all over his lap. She continued to grind against him as she did, leaving his cock similarly slathered in her juices, and they continued to flow for a couple of moments longer before Satsuki managed to collect herself, a concerned Gamagori having moved his hand against her back to stop her from falling.

Satsuki gave him another peck on the lips, and then she re-aligned herself. Apparently, having an orgasm with his cock inside her had been too eager of a goal, and she was still so sensitive that she wasn't sure that she would be able to take him inside, but she had come this far, and she wasn't about to stop now. She kept one hand firmly wrapped around his cock while the other wrapped around his shoulders, and with her head laid against his chest, she watched herself pushing her pussy onto him. His cock spread her open with little effort, and a thrust up from an eager Gamagori got the first half-inch or so inside, but it took a little more pushing from his President in order to get the entire head into her.

There was a cock inside her. It was only the head, but there was a cock inside her. Satsuki let out a soft gasp and then leaned back a little, supported by his hand as she did. She began to rise slowly, and then she dropped onto the head again, taking it a little further inside herself than she had done the previous time. Gamagori watched as her plump pussy lips swallowed more and more of his cock, with each slam down from her taking just a little more of the shaft inside. It was as impressive as it was massively arousing for him, and he didn't hide that any, going as far as to help her push down when she did, though he always felt a little bad about it, no matter how much he knew that there was no need to.

Satsuki wrapped both arms around his shoulders once she was sure that there was no way that his cock would slip out of her again, and then she laid her head similarly against his shoulder before beginning to slam herself down against him. Gamagori had lost his ability to watch as his cock sank inside her, but as things were, with her chest pressing against his and the fact that he could see her ass from along the length of her back as her hips rose and fell... well, that was okay with him. If he had to sacrifice the other sight, this one was a worthy replacement. He moved his hands down and reached for that perfect behind of hers before giving the two cheeks a squeeze, then let out a sigh. She was almost all the way down to the base of his cock, and both of them couldn't take much more.

Reaching her hands over to press against his chest, Satsuki pushed herself back from him. She moved her feet up onto the bed and then began to rise up, pulling all the way up to the tip of his cock before, very suddenly, slamming all the way back down onto him again. She took his entire cock into her at once, and ended up with the tip pressing right up against her womb; it might have been enough to suck the wind out of her if she hadn't been prepared, but it did cause her to have an orgasm that she hadn't been expecting to have. Her pussy throbbed needily around him, and she tightened up so much that she could hardly move on top of him, but as she sat there unable to move, she pushed back into his hands, urging him to continue squeezing her behind.

Once she was able to move again, Satsuki pulled up about halfway, then slammed back down. Each time she did pull up, her pussy clung to his cock as if it were afraid that he might slip out, mirroring her own need to keep him buried to the balls inside her. And from that point on, each time she took him inside again, she did so to the very base, as if revelling in the feeling of having him buried so deep inside her. Her orgasms seemed neverending from then on, one after the other while Gamagori did his best to stop from cumming.

He wasn't even sure whether he should be cumming inside her. That could make someone pregnant, right? Satsuki had to know that, too, so, naturally, he just shouldn't allow himself to finish while his cock was buried inside her, but Satsuki soon turned him around on that idea. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushed him back on the bed and then leaned down to give him a deep, hard kiss on the lips. "Cum inside me," she ordered, and at that point, who was he to say no? He took a short while to do so, though, and she soon pushed up, her hands settling on his chest again as she began to ride him with need, her hips rolling against the base of his cock each time that he bottomed out inside her. "Come on, Gamagori. Empty those balls inside me, you can do it. I want you to knock me up, give me all that you've got." Satsuki felt a little flush rise on her cheeks. Most of those words were true, but some had slipped out, exaggerated by her need to feel her womb filled up by his warm and sticky seed.

Gamagori had held out for as long as he could. As Satsuki came again, her cunt convulsing around the member inside it, he reached his orgasm. He gave his final thrust up against her and then his cock blew its load, with spurt after spurt firing straight into her womb, one after the other. Her womb filled almost entirely, making her feel just as bloated as the loads inside her belly had, and then she pulled back from him, his cum immediately spilling out from her well-used pussy and dripping onto the bed. She reached her fingers down to spread her pussy open, then reached aside to grab her phone from the bedside table before taking a picture.

Beneath her, Gamagori looked startled, but he didn't say anything, and as Satsuki helped him move further onto the bed, she leaned down to press a kiss against his nose, silently assuring him that there was nothing to be worried about. Once he was properly laid down on the bed, she moved onto him again, turning to face away from him while she reached a hand down to wrap around his cock. The head of his cock soon found its way to her pussy once more, and she didn't even need to stroke him to return him to a full erection this time. After she managed to take the head of his cock into her pussy again, she moved her hand to the bar that ran across the base of her bed, then looked back over her shoulder at him.

It didn't surprise her in the least that his gaze was on her ass again, which gave her an idea for later on. She focused first on taking him back into her pussy again, sinking down onto the shaft inch by inch until she had the entire thing inside, and then she began putting on a show for him. Each time that she dropped down onto him, she rolled her hips in a way that she hoped help to accentuate her ass for him, and if the throbbing of his cock suggested anything then her plan was working, though that could just as likely have been the fact that such a tight cunt was wrapped firmly around his entire shaft at once. 

Her hands moved from the bar to his knees, and her feet pressed against the bed as she squatted over him, and then she began to bounce on his lap, taking him deep each time to make sure that she could feel his head pressing up against her womb. Each orgasm that came made her feel more and more sensitive, but she didn't dare slow down, not when she could feel the rhythmic twitching of his cock getting faster and faster; she knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

His first load was still stirring in her womb, or at least, that of it that hadn't been able to slip out when she had lifted up from him the first time. To add another thick load to what was already inside her would fill her womb to the brim, she thought. Setting her focus on that goal, she picked up the pace, with each heavy slam down against Gamagori's crotch ending in a heavy 'thwap' of skin against skin. When it was too much for him, she moaned out ahead of him and slammed suddenly down onto his cock, her own orgasm preceding his. Just as she recalled, his cock twitched inside her, and Gamagori chose that moment to reach forward and plant his hands against the cheeks of her ass. He began to roughly grope them as he filled her with cum for a second time, the President struggling to stay upright as he did, but she just about managed, huffing for breath as her own orgasm passed.

She felt so heavy, and there was so much cum inside her that even if she had been joking before, she was sure that she would get pregnant one way or another. She lifted up from him and watched his cum spill from her a second time, but didn't take a picture as she had done the time before. Instead, she slipped back against him, then reached down to slowly stroke his shaft. She had one more idea for him, at least before she allowed things to settle down some.

Stroking him firmly, she laid her free hand against the head of his cock, gathering as much of his precum as she could in her palm, and then she allowed his cock to fall free from her grasp again. She slid forward, pushed her behind out towards him and then dipped her fingers into the gathered precum before reaching back to slip those fingers down her crack. She pressed a finger against her ass, then paused for a moment as the sudden jolt of shock surprised her, but a moment later those fingers continued their journey. She soon had those fingers pressed inside her ass, and she eagerly pushed back against them in turn, spreading them apart to help open herself up a bit.

She had experimented with anal in the past, but she knew that taking a cock as large as his was going to be a challenge, so she slapped her precum covered palm against her ass and then used the fingers from that hand to spread the precum around, while her other hand reached forward to continue stroking his cock. As much as she wanted to taste the precum that she was milking from him, she knew that it needed to help lubricate his cock further, so she held off her hunger, at least for the time being. 

A moment later, once she was sure that both her asshole and his cock were lubed up enough for what she wanted to do next, she finally pressed the head of his cock up against her ass, looking back over her own shoulder to make sure that she was at the right angle as she did. Even just having the head of his cock pressed up against her ass was scary, but she was determined, and she knew that she could do it. She pushed back, taking more of him inside with each passing second. The first part of the head, and then the widest part, and then she managed to take the entire head inside, but she didn't stop there. She kept going. The first inch of his shaft, and then the second, and then she had to pause. One of her hands reached forward to hold onto the foot of her bed again, and she gave herself a moment to catch her breath.

Gamagori's hands moved from her ass up to her hips, and he held her there. He didn't force her to go one way or the other, rather, he simply kept his hands against her as she recovered, and when she was ready to go again, he helped her slip further down. Another inch, and then one more after that, and then instead of stopping entirely she chose to pull back up again. In turn, she sank back down and took another inch of his shaft inside her tight ass. It felt better than she could have ever imagined. Painful, to be sure, but she could handle pain. The pleasure that sat beneath that pain was enough to keep her going, to keep her pushing onto his cock until finally, after a lot of effort, she managed to take the entire shaft inside.

But she wasn't satisfied just yet. Her hands moved to his knees again and just as she had before, she ended up squatting on top of him. Her asshole already looked a little red from the damage that she had done to it, but she kept going. She lifted up, all the way to the top, and then slammed down onto him again, taking his entire cock at once while a gasp slipped from his lips and a needy moan from hers. Their moaning continued, each rising in volume as Satsuki began to bounce on him with all the reckless abandon that she had done when it had been her pussy that his cock was inside.

Her final slam came as she experienced her first anal-only orgasm, and Gamagori wasn't far behind. After moving his hands back down to her ass again to give both cheeks a firm, hard squeeze, he emptied his balls inside her ass, giving a load that wouldn't have been anywhere near as big if not for how much the sight of her ass turned him on. He pumped so much cum into her that she wondered how it was possible for him to produce it, and then she collapsed back onto him, laying against his chest while his cock continued to throb inside her ass, eventually softening enough for it to slip out of her and for his cum to dribble out onto his crotch.

Both of them panted with exhaustion, trying to recover from the ordeal they had just undergone. Satsuki turned her head to the side and pressed a kiss to his jaw, then she closed her eyes, a hand reaching down to wrap around his cock. He looked at her with surprise. Was she really going to go another round, tired as she was? His answer came a moment later in the form of her other hand moving down to his cock. Carefully, she stroked him with the first hand and milked precum onto the other, and then she moved the precum-coated palm up to her lips, where she licked it clean, apparently enjoying the taste of his precum so much that she was willing to put the effort into a firm handjob even after she had exhausted herself.

Her holes were still leaking cum as she milked another load of precum into her own palm, and then she reached up to lick her hand clean a second time. Gamagori didn't fully understand what he was seeing, but also he didn't ask any questions, instead content to simply hold her for a moment as she continued giving him his final handjob of the night. Her strokes switched up at one point, where she wasn't simply trying to milk him of precum anymore, she was actually jerking him off. The firm she had on him was tight, and the speed was quick enough that her intent was clear; any precum that he was leaking at that point merely splattered off towards her stomach, though she didn't seem to mind.

"You have one more cumshot left in you, don't you?" she asked him pressing another kiss against his jawline. "Come on, Gamagori. You can do it." He closed his eyes and tried to channel as much cum as he could from his balls, though he wasn't exactly sure how to do that or if his attempts were having any effect, but it made him look as if he was trying. Satsuki continued to pepper kisses against him, and then she gave another to his lips, and for whatever reason, that was enough to push him over the edge.

Satsuki turned her head forward and aimed his cock at her stomach as he came, with his cum coming out as desperate splatters more than ropes at this point, but she didn't mind that. They came one after the other, each making her stomach a little messier, and by the time he was done, her chest and stomach were coated in a thin mixture of both cum and precum. She let his cock go after that, laying it against her thigh as it softened, and she gave him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek before reaching down to grab her phone. She found an angle that she liked, and then she took a picture, before allowing herself to slip into unconsciousness atop her sleeping subordinate. It was only as she was about to fall asleep that she realised that the reason she cared about him and his tastes so much was probably because she loved him.

How about that.

Mako was sleeping peacefully when her phone suddenly pinged, loud enough to pull her from her sleep entirely, but she didn't mind. "Ooh! A message!" she gasped, and if the message itself hadn't been enough to wake Ryuko up, then that certainly would have been. The tomboy slipped up onto her elbows beside Mako, and the two of them glanced at the phone screen as a picture came up.

It was Satsuki and Gamagori, with the former on top of the latter. Both of their crotches were on full display, with both of Satsuki's holes dribbling large goops of cum, and the entirety of her upper body covered in much the same. Gamagori's spent cock laid against her thigh, looking red and raw from overuse much the same way that Satsuki's holes were. Beneath Gamagori, his balls looked heavy and large, though less so than they had at the beginning of the night, though neither of the girls viewing the image had any way of knowing that. Satsuki had a smirk on her face, uncharacteristic of her, and she was pressing a kiss against Gamagori's cheek. The message came with no words, but the message was clear: Gamagori was hers, and nobody was going to take her away from him, least of all Mako.

At least, the message was clear to Ryuko, who gave a long whistle as she looked it over. "Sorry about that, Maks. I'm sure you'll have more luck with the next one," Ryuko said, as Mako turned her head towards her and raised an eyebrow before locking her phone.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, or why Satsuki sent me that. Some people sure are weird sometimes." And with that, Mako slipped back into bed, passing out just as quickly as she had awoken the first time. Ryuko slipped into bed alongside her, though she had some trouble getting to sleep, her own thoughts having been pulled firmly towards what it would be like to have a cock such as that inside her. She reached a hand between her legs, and as Mako masturbated alongside her, she did her best not to make any noise. Perhaps the message had given its intended effect, only the recipient had been missed in favour of the determined but susceptible tomboy.


End file.
